Gas chromatographic/mass spectrometric/data system analysis will be applied to the study of urinary steroid profiles in certain hypertensive disorders suspected of having an adrenocortical mechanism. Abonormalities in amount or kind of secretion or in its peripheral metabolism as reflected in the urinary steroid pattern will be looked for in an effort to define the mechanism. The technique will also be applied to the study of disorders of corticosteroid biosynthesis, especially of aldosterone in order to localize the defective enzymatic step and to determing the occurrence of partial defects in family members of affected individuals.